Iles Ineiren
'Iles Ineiren '(ILL-ez ih-NEEIR-en) is a Chondathan from Vilhon Reach, descended from a line of militaristic, imperialist psions of Naarkolyth. Description Iles has naturally blonde hair, preferentially kept very short. Otherwise, it is dyed and styled to suit an alter ego as needed. Her manner of dress is practical and suited to her purposes or alter ego; however, she does favor form-fitting full coverage attire and psychokinetic skins. Personality Not a 'Philosophical Evil', Iles has no delusions of what she is and how morally and ethically wrong what she does is. She will conceal her nature and deceive others from the truth of it for her own convenience, but she has no use for convincing others that what she does is somehow for a greater good. Unlike the Banite who might truly believe that their tyranny is ultimately for the benefit of all ("People crave to be told what to do, to be given command and purpose. This is for your own good"), Iles has no such concerns. The understanding of mortal nature begins and ends as a tool in her arsenal to achieve her own entirely self-serving goals. She knows, and does not care, that what she does ultimately benefits none but herself, and views all who might benefit from it (such as her allies) as simply a form of polished weaponry. However, being an a-sentimental person, she is more than willing to sacrifice even these 'polished' assets if it will net her a gain. Everyone else, no matter who they are, is expendable. Iles is intensely self-centered, and often callously pragmatic. She is not prone to succumbing to most of the pitfalls of pride, however - in fact, she is willing to do just about anything if it will result in a useful gain, especially if she can use the people at her command to do so. There is one major exception to this; though a ruthless opportunist, she is fiercely independent and Iles will not put herself in a position of being indebted in such a way that she cannot renege on the deal, or be otherwise enforceable bound. Her soul must remain her own, her 'fate' her own, and she will not compromise this on her path to power - that is what lackeys are for. She therefore never makes pacts that cannot be broken or that would result in the loss of her will. She will threaten and hold hostages to coerce information/compliance, but does not subscribe to the methodology of gruesomeness and torture, which she considers to be a waste of time. Fear should be invoked from the efficiency and momentum of her activities, and no time is spared for sadism that does not directly contribute to that. She has no moral or ethical objection to it and will allow lackeys to do so as long as it yields a gain for the goal, and not just the satisfaction of the one inflicting depravities - however, she will not tolerate such "luxury" pursuits during operations that she is involved in/in charge of, but cares little of what assets do on their own time. She will never yield an advantageous position unless it is absolutely necessary for her gain, and will lie and cheat to maintain that advantage. In a hostage stand-off, she pander to the attitudes and emotions of those she is dealing with, such as taking a tact of "I don't want to hurt anyone, I but I need X" with those who would be receptive to it. She will take as much as she can get ("put your weapons on the ground and dispel your magic, or I will hurt this hostage. Now do X. Give me X.") If she can end a conflict without expending her own resources, she will do so, but is unafraid to escalate. She will renege on an arrangement if she believes she can gain even more from doing so, but doesn't have any particular need to betray simply on whim. The most effective way to avoid her attention is to be dis-interesting and have no exploitable ties. Iles tested as ENTJ. Abilities Possessions Activities As part of her greater machinations, Iles has cultivated a network of businesses and groups that span a vast spectrum of industries and interests. Her methods range from the most simple and mundane, to psionically supplanting the will of people she finds in desirable positions. She is the architect of the many layered conspiracies and 'alliances' that her shadow organization has created, putting a hand into the creation or influencing of groups and then unleashing them to reap the harvest of their chaos. Aside of amassing power for its own sake, Iles uses these resources to search for lore and objects pertaining to her greater goals and the Invisible Art; ''such as discovering the secrets of the ritual to become Elan, or forcing someone who knows to do it. Once she has attained sufficient personal power, Iles intends to return to Vilhon Reach and overtake ruined Naarkolyth's "ghost" city of Dhinnilith - and either bring what remains of Dharien (within the resident Caller in Darkness) under her control, subsume it, or destroy it. Ultimately, her most lofty goal is to acquire a method of deicide and apotheosis, as well as the location where Auppenser slumbers. Relationships and "Faith" She ostensibly follows Cyric as a patron, however her view of Cyric is less religious and more akin to following a business model. Cyric's primary demographic of worshipers includes "power-hungry (primarily young) humans" and if not for her unwillingness to be subordinate pawn, Iles might have made for a typical follower. Instead, she follows Cyric's example rather than his words and dogma, which is highly likely to put her at odds with the more devout followers. An aggressively Type A person, Iles views life as a competition to not only take for her own selfish interests, but also to secure an advantageous position beyond mortal life. If she cannot attain godhood, as Cyric was able, during her lifetime, then it must be arranged that falling short means a position of importance and relative autonomy, from where she can continue to strike and grab for power. Like many megalomaniacs, she views gods more as a destination than an idol. Unlike many megalomaniacs, she has no prideful issues of offering tithe, prayer, and lip service to exploit their blessings and their devout followers, and use them to further her own ascent. Her goals put her directly at odds with the faithful of Bane, but Iles herself has no special quarrel with them and has no objection working with his followers, utilizing them for her own ends. The same goes for followers of any faith - she has no person concern about who a person follows, only their potential use to her and how hey can be manipulated in her schemes. Other mortals are simply tools, objects, obstacles. Iles is therefore an incredibly religiously-tolerant individual, unconcerned with the conflicts of faith that set most Faerûnians at odds with each other. History - A Heritage of Violence An extended relative of the current Lord of Arrabar, although with no claims or tangible importance, Iles grew up nourished on the fat of higher caste and the education that came with it and surrounded by the cutthroat intrigues and ruthless schemes that Chondathan culture can be notorious for. Chondathans are a warlike, ambitious people, and from the ancient past to the present day, that drive for conquest is in her blood. As a child she was raised on stories of the past, near and distant histories, and was enthralled by the tales of gods walking amongst mortals, as mortals, and the ascension of those born of water and womb through tenacious pursuit of opportunity. She devoured tales of liberators and conquerors, of powerful figures of the past and present alike. At first it was for entertainment, sending her imagination soaring as she was exposed to the possibilities of the world, the triumph of mortal accomplishments. Wars and invasions, conquests and defeats, the tactics and foibles; she hungered for more. This interest in events and people of historical note is something she has carried with her into adulthood, albeit now with a predatory intention. Every account became a guidebook, a set of instructions, a report of risk analysis and failures to avoid. She took readily to intellectual competition such as lanceboard, and later, card games that rely as much on skill as luck of the draw. But will and education alone was not enough to ''win, she soon learned - arguments lost their power the moment an opinion could not be swayed, and a fist was thrown. When she was old enough, martial training joined her mental training, with no shortage of mercenaries from which to learn. Her increasingly aggressive egoism put her into conflict with others, leaving her with broken bones and lacerations when she had a run-in she couldn't outwit or bully - and also gave her a system of correction by which to refine her budding skills and put her bored intellect to test. She found a source of stimulation in it, one that would eventually lead her beyond the cradle of her civilization in pursuit of not only her own excellence, but in search of the achievements in those stories that had never gone far from her mind. Her development of the Invisible Art as she transitioned into adolescence was something that she kept to herself, a secret advantage she held over her rivals and the victims of her anti-social behavior. Iles had an amicable-enough relationship with her parents, although she has no use for sentimentality, and keeps nothing from them but the lessons taught. Her mother still lives in Arrabar, grateful that she no longer has to deal with her willful and difficult-to-control daughter, and is now able to focus on the rearing of a more hopefully more obedient, younger daughter. Iles' biological father was slain during her late childhood, and his position usurped by the man who became her mother's new husband and the father of her younger half-sister. Her step-father was a source of not only 'applied' lessons for her to observe, but also an active mentor - and her first employer. The first fine blade she owned was bought with blood, the live of her paternal brother. Her step-father gained security in his coup, and Iles gained favor and a weapon which served to accelerate her ambitions. It was not long after that she was introduced to and acclimated quite well to the underworld of Vilhon Reach, rife with opportunities to hone her skills, to apply herself without the restraint that had yoked her. It was arranged between herself and her step-father; he would no longer have to be concerned of the legacy of another man in what was now his household, and she was provided with the resources to move on from the Reach in pursuit of her aspirations. Neither think of each other these days, and no gratitude is considered owed. Rumors and legends Category:PCs Category:Humans Category:Chondathans Category:Psions Category:Neutral characters Category:Evil characters Category:Characters